bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tracks
Please see the discussion page on uploading track pictures. in the BTD series are where bloons travel. There are many tracks to choose from. Many tracks have varieties, including but not limited to a certain number of Bloon entrances, length and multiple paths. Most tracks did not have a specific name until Bloons Tower Defense 4. BTD Tracks In the original Bloons Tower Defense, there is only one track and no selection of difficulty. The bloons come from the left and go up to the top. The bloons are also very off-centered in BTD1. The track is the very first track in the Bloons TD series. The terrain is grassy; the grey paths look like stones. There are no trees or water. BTD2 Tracks Track2AA.PNG|Easy Track Track2B.PNG|Medium Track Track2CC.PNG|Hard Track There are 3 tracks, chosen as difficulties. Track 1 This track is quite easy; it has white paths and is located in the sky. Bloons appear from the left and exit to the bottom. Track 2 This track has the same terrain as the BTD1 track, being grassy and having same color of paths, grey. Bloons start from the top and exits to the bottom. Track 3 The most difficult of the three tracks, with two intersecting paths. It is most likely located in a desert; the paths are grey. BTD3 Tracks Track3A.JPG|Track 1 Track3B.JPG|Track 2 Track3C.JPG|Track 3 Track3D.JPG|Track 4 Track3E.JPG|Track 5 Track3F.JPG|Track 6 Track3G.JPG|Track 7 Track3H.JPG|Track 8 There are 8 tracks in BTD3. The final four tracks are only available if the game is played on Ninja Kiwi. BTD4 Tracks Untitled.JPG|Road Track Track4B.JPG|Tap Track Track4C.JPG|Powerpool Track Track4K.JPG|Inter-Dimensional Track. Note that the background seems 3D. Track4G.JPG|Daisy Track. Note that you should click the close button to remove it in-game. Track4L.JPG|Hi-Tech Track Track4F.JPG|Anthill Track Track4E.JPG|River Bed Track Track4D.JPG|World Tour Track Track4G?.png|DNA Track. Note that there are Red Bloons shown on this picture. Track4H.JPG|Lollipops In BTD4, there are 9 default tracks and 7 premium tracks. Bloons TD 4 Expansion Tracks Track4EA.jpg|The Beach Track4EB.png|Subterranean Sewers Track4EC.png|Monkey Temple Track4ED.png|Triangle of Insanity There are 4 tracks; the Beach, the Sewer, the Monkey Temple and the Triangle of Insanity, as well as the 7 premium tracks in the regular BTD4. BTD5 Tracks In BTD5, there are 31 tracks, and four of them are exclusive to Co-op Mode. These are the lengths of different tracks in Bloons Tower Defense 5. Track lengths are measured in RBS (red bloon seconds i.e. the approximate time taken in seconds for a red bloon to complete the track). Also, as some Intermediate, Advanced and Expert tracks have multiple paths, the time listed is the shortest path. 300px-Monkey Lane-1-.jpg|Monkey Lane Park Path.PNG|Park Path The Rink.PNG|The Rink Space Truckin'.png|Space Truckin' Dibujo.jpg|Brick Wall Z Factor.png|Z Factor Pumpkin Patch.png|Pumpkin Patch Maze track.jpg|Maze Bloonhenge.PNG|Bloonhenge Ocean Road.PNG|Ocean Road Military Base.PNG|Military Base Alpine Lake.png|Alpine Lake Snake River.png|Snake River Bc.jpg|Bloon Circles Islands.jpg|Archipelago Dockside.png|Dockside Slalom.png|Slalom JungleBloonsTD.png|Jungle CountryRoad.png|Country Road Pool Table.png|Pool Table Banana Factory.png|Banana Factory White MOAB.png|White M.O.A.B. Haunted Swamp.png|Haunted Swamp Mount Magma.PNG|Mount Magma Switch.jpg|Switch Lightning Scar.png|Lightning Scar Downstream.png|Downstream The Eye.jpg|The Eye The Great Divide.PNG|The Great Divide Floating Islands.PNG|Floating Islands Tubular.PNG|Tubular Cash Money.png|Cash Money Clock.jpg|Clock Castle.jpg|Castle Death Valley.png|Death Valley Drag Strip.PNG|Drag Strip TunnelsBloonsTD5.png|Tunnels Tree Tops.png|Tree Tops Ascension.png|Ascension Rail Track.PNG|Railway Track Spider Map.png|Spider Map Main Street.jpg|Main Street Bloon.png|Bloontonium Lab Beginner Tracks *Monkey Lane: 60 RBS *Park Path: 60 RBS *The Rink: 62 RBS *Space Truckin': 64 RBS *Z Factor: 62 RBS *Brick Wall: 63 RBS *Alpine Lake: ?? RBS *Fireworks: 76 RBS *Pumpkin Patch: 69 RBS *Roswell: 68 RBS *Maze: 74 (shortest route) *3 Times Around: ?? RBS Intermediate Tracks *Snake River: 36 RBS *Bloon Circles: 33 RBS *Archipelago: 37 RBS *Dockside: 31 RBS *Slalom: 47 RBS *Haunted Swamp: ?? RBS *Jungle: 28 RBS *Country Road: 35 RBS *Lava Fields: 22 RBS *Ice Flow: ?? RBS Advanced Tracks *Mount Magma: 28 RBS *Switch: 26 RBS *Lightning Scar: 27 RBS *Downstream: 17 RBS *The Eye: 17 RBS each path *Cash Money: 17 RBS each path *The Great Divide: 22 RBS each path *Scorched Earth: 23 RBS each path *Rink Revenge: ?? RBS Expert Tracks *Clock: ranges between 41 RBS at 1 o'clock down to 27 RBS at 12 o'clock *Castle: 13 RBS *Death Valley: 9 RBS bottom route, 18 RBS upper route *Drag Strip: 25 RBS *Spider Map: 17 RBS *Tunnels: 84 RBS *Tree Tops: 18 RBS bottom route, 23 RBS upper route *Runway : ?? RBS Extreme Tracks *Main Street: 13 RBS *Bloontonium Lab: 12 RBS (bottom route is shortest) BTD5 Deluxe Tracks In BTD5 Deluxe, there are 31 tracks: Beginner Tracks *Monkey Lane *Bloonhenge *Park Path *Ocean Road *The Rink *Military Base *Space Truckin' Intermediate Tracks *Banana Factory *White MOAB *Pool Table *Snake River *Bloon Circles *Archipelago *Dockside *Slalom Advanced Tracks *Floating Islands *Tubular *Switch *Mount Magma *Lightning Scar Expert Tracks *Ascension *Railway Track *Clock *Castle *Death Valley *Drag Strip Extreme Tracks *Main Street *Bloontonium Lab Bloons TD Battles Tracks In BTDB, there are 8 tracks in total: *Park *Temple *YinYang *Cards *Rally: 23 RBS *Bloontonium Mine *Hydro Dam *Pyramid Steps *Pumpkin Patch Category:Tracks Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 1 Tracks Category:Bloons TD 2 Tracks Category:Bloons TD 3 Tracks Category:Bloons TD 4 Tracks Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Tracks Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Tracks